


Misty on the Prowl

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aheago, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hands, Light Bondage, Married Couple, Married Sex, Romance, Rope Bondage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9019165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Misty & Ash are happily married in their 20s. What's one thing they love? The sex. Misty loves being on top and Ash is more than happy to lay down for her. Smut fic.  Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays





	

“Mist.” Ash exhaled as their lips parted. With his shirt ripped off from his body and thrown into the corner, Mr. Ketchum laid on his back as Mrs. Ketchum straddled his lap. Her knees on either side of his hips. 

“Yes?” Misty asked with a confident smirk. Like a hungry predator, she began to unbutton his pants and slowly unzip them still looking her prey in the eye. There was this excitement on his face that came from how much he loved Misty’s seductive side. Her sudden forwardness and absolute uncompromising nature was the ideal approach he submitted to. 

“Are you gonna take that top off?” Ash asked. His voice was clear in his request. Misty may not be a busty 20 year old. But her B-36 chest did entice Ash greatly. Not as much as her bare bubble butt currently grinding his crotch. 

Here’s the thing. His eyes were fixated on hers. Her sharp gaze trapped him. Misty’s lick of the lips made Ash’s lips quiver. Why? His wrist were tied together and to the bed frame. He was at her mercy. 

Misty leaned down, nose to nose with her pet for the night.

“Not yet.” Mrs. Ketchum whispered followed by flicking his head. Her other hand’s action made Ash grunt pleasurably. His 6 inch Diglett was lead out of his boxers standing to attention. Misty slid herself back just enough to let a string of drool land on Ash’s rock. Given Ash’s gasp at the cool stream, it was super effective. 

“Gh!” Ash let out.

“Calm down.” Misty ordered grabbing the lathered member firmly before stroking vigorously. “You know you love it.”

“Y-yes.” Ash responded. He tried not to let her speedy motion encase him in a euphoria. No man wants to cum before even penetrating. But her soft palm. Her strong fingers. Misty’s sinister chuckle as she watched Ash squirm. It made his chest tight and his heart beat pick up. His balls twitched and his cock swelled. It was an uphill battle that Ash unfortunately lost.

Hot spunk fired off in ropes as Mrs. Ketchum watched her husband orgasm. The first string stained her yellow top turning her on even more. At this point Misty’s nipples were as hard as Ash’s cock. Well, hard as it ‘was’ anyway. The second string didn’t hit the redhead. She titled his dick toward Ash spraying his chest and abs with cream. After the third, fourth and the final fifth rope of cum, Misty had painted her boy’s body like a horny Smeargle trying out abstract art. His tan Kanto skin served as a wonderful canvas. Or perhaps a plate.

Misty scooched her bum back and descended down so her head was parallel to Ash’s toned stomach. Like a Skitty, Misty began to lick the milk. Little steady licks collecting up the result of her jerking. Ash couldn’t even pretend this didn’t make him wanton. 

“Misty! Fuck.” Ketchum lolled. 

Did Misty hear him? Of course. Did she respond? Sort of. As she reached his chest, one hand pinched his left nipple as she licked his right in circles. Her right hand reached down palming little Ash once again. One minute after ejaculation, and Diglett Ketchum was (slowly) using the move harden.

They were eye to eye, touching foreheads and smiling brightly at one another when suddenly, Misty kissed Ash encasing his lips. In a twist that didn’t surprise Ash, Misty didn’t swallow any of his cum. While not a fan of man milk, Ash put up no fight as his spouse feed him. 

Her tongue made sure all of the liquid pushed to the back of his throat. Ash swallowed everything without a struggle. Despite her husband’s satisfied moans, Misty kept on him after the fact. Again, Ash let her control the kiss with no hesitation. It was lovely.

She was always very forceful in her kisses. Tasting Ash’s mouth and lapping over his tongue. Her fingers ran through his spiky raven hair soothing him all the way. He moved in sync with her giving everything she wanted. Ash loved how this predator devour him. 

When this woman finished her kiss, she just stared her man. He had this proud smile plastered on his rounded face. 

He couldn’t and didn’t want to look away from her. That long beautiful sunset hair. Those viridian eyes hypnotizing him. 

“I love you.” Ash confessed.

“We’re married you dork.” Misty replied with a giggle. With that, she reminded him of their wedding night sliding herself onto Ash’s cock.

“I! Arceus! Fuck! I love you too.” Misty stammered taking him in. Ash’s cock had a wide girth as well as length. Despite her Shellder being a waterfall at this point, he was still thick enough for her to feel immense pleasure upon entry. 

Slowly, Misty sat on him filling herself as far as possible. Once Mr. Ketchum reached Mrs. Ketchum’s cervix leaving about an inch outside, she cupped Ash’s cheeks squeezing his face forcing his lips to pucker.

“Ash.” Misty said through her teeth. “If you cum inside me like last time, there’s a 10 inch dildo with your name on it. Understand?”

Ash’s face turned red like a Magmar. Both because of Misty’s vice grip and the idea of the toy. 

“Yes ma’am.” Ash wanted to say. But it turned out, “Eyus Mmnm.”

“Good.” She let go, shook her head fixing her hair behind her shoulders, and began to rise.

His length sliding out against her wet walls made her moan. Then the rocket back in as she came down forced Misty to gasp. With every bounce, the cowgirl moaned and gasped. Ash thrusted his hips up with every reentry grunting all the way. His sweat started to turn to the sheets a darker color around his body. 

Ash’s body was tired. He couldn’t move his arms and just bucked as hard as he could. Misty kept a hand on his chest balancing her ride. She could feel his heart racing under her fingertips. His eyes shut tight trying to give his wife everything he could.

“Ash.” Misty breathed. Ash opened his eyes still squinting a bit. He didn’t know what to look at. Her hair bounced with her, never going higher than her shoulders. She teased one of her breast as the other perky breast jiggled to the rhythm. Misty’s lustful expression told him all he needed to know. She was loving this. So he nodded and relaxed. Misty nodded back, and closed her eyes.

“Oh yes!” Misty hushed. “Fuck yeah. Oh! Oh!”

Up and down, in and out. She rode him out cursing happily. Back and forth, slipping and sliding. Ash’s eyes began lose focus under the overwhelming stimulation.  
Letting his eyes go half lidded, Ash panted desperately trying to communicate. It was back. That feeling of an oncoming climax. 

“Mist. I think I-”

Misty cut him off.

“Don’t you dare cum!” Mrs. Ketchum didn’t yell. She was barely audible. What she did yell was, “Arceus! FUCK! I love it!”

Ash shut his eyes and tried to fight it. 

“Misty! It’s gonna happen.” He pleaded. 

“Not yet baby! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Misty started to piston even harder. “Hang on just l little more! I promise!” She could feel her chest getting hotter. Her voice got louder despite not trying to scream. “Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! FUCK! ASH! ASH! OHH! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! FUCK! I LOVE YOU!”

Ash rocked back and forth grinding his teeth. His hands raged against the ropes rattling the bed frame and thus the bed. His cock was pulsating and the tension built was about to come crashing down. He tried to think of something else to delay it. But it was impossible. Misty Ketchum riding his cock screaming his name over and over was too much for him.

“I-I’m!” Ash felt tears form and he gave in. “I’M SORRY! I LOVE YOU TOO!” 

Ash used string shot. He grunted leaving his mouth agape in a full on aheago expression. Hot semen began to flood Misty’s womb. The best part, this pouring sensation sent Misty over the edge as well.

“ASSSSHHHHH!”

Misty’s orgasm squirted all over Ash’s cock. Releasing every last drop of her juices, Misty twitched and curled her toes tightly as she continued to scream her head off.

“ASSSSSSHHH! FUUCK! FFUCK! FUUUUUCK! ASH! ASH! OH! Oh! Ash!”

As Misty’s surf attack started to die down, Ash’s cum stream and erection had completely ceased. Well, almost. Ash began to get his bearings back with one last little shot inside her. It wasn’t much, but it just enough to make Misty’s body shiver in delight. 

There was silence. Nothing but heavy breathing filled the air. Ash tried to get a lock-on his wife’s face, but his vison was slightly blurry. He might as well have tweeting-birds circling overhead. 

“Mis…Misty?” he called. 

Plop! The tomboy collapsed on top of her man landing her head next to his avoiding collision. 

“You better get ready for that dildo when I wake up” She said into the sheets. 

“I told….you….I was fucking cumming!” Ash panted. 

“I know.” Misty admitted smiling. She reached over Ash pulling on the rope untying his wrist. He didn’t rub his hands once they were free. He didn’t stretch. Ash didn’t even let them fall and sigh in relief. 

Ash Ketchum’s first instinct was to wrap his wife in a hug and kiss her forehead. The two hadn’t pulled out. They hadn’t pulled away. They didn’t even say anything. Misty clapped her hands turning the lights off, and the Ketchum family slept in one another’s arms.

End


End file.
